rotordr1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Scott
Dr. Mitchell Scott is Kitch's father. He is the CEO of Sky Medix and was responsible for bringing together medicine, power and drones at Sky Medix, and he continues to lead research on developing a vaccine for the virus. Mitchell has always been dedicated to helping people, and is somewhat of a workaholic. He was separated from his son Kitch during the outbreak, and was forced into quarantine to continue researching a vaccine. Background Mitchell Scott is a businessman, scientist and drone enthusiast. He combined all of his passions at Sky Medix, and spearheaded the use of Arcanum as a renewable energy source, as well as led the drone project to develop medical delivery drones and the DR1 prototype. Before the outbreak, Mitchell was a workaholic dedicated to helping people. As signs of the impending outbreak appeared, Mitchell led the research on a non-lethal strain of the virus, injecting a host to propagate the vaccine. When the outbreak got bad, Mitchell became separated from his son, lost the vaccine and was forced into quarantine to continue looking for a solution. Mitchell finished the DR1 prototype while in quarantine, and sent it to retrieve his son Kitch. Since the outbreak, Mitchell has been living on the Sky Medix campus, starting at the main offices and moving to the virology lab after the extremists attacked. Personality Mitchell is smart, patient, good-natured and extremely caring. Though passionate about his work, Mitchell always made time for his son, Kitch, before the outbreak. Mitchell stays focused on the bigger picture and has dedicated himself to saving the world since the outbreak. Relationships Family Mitchell Scott, Jr. (Kitch) Mitchell Scott, Jr. (Kitch) is Mitchell's Scott's only son. The two were extremely close before they were separated during the outbreak. They reunite at the end of the web series. Wife Mitchell Scott was married until his wife died giving birth to Kitch. Though he is a widower, Mitchell continues to wear his wedding ring. Allies Clark Christian Cameron Callahan (4C) 4C was recruited by Mitchell prior to the outbreak, and together they researched and pioneered arc pellets as a viable source of renewable energy. After the outbreak, 4C and Mitchell continued to work together to make arc pellets for the medical delivery drones. 4C has also been helping Mitchell power the Sky Medix Virology Lab, as well as trying to get the power grid up and running. Mitchell and 4C have a good rapport, as they have been working together for a long time. David (Drone Hunter) Mitchell brought David over from Sweden to work on developing the drones at Sky Medix. They have known each other for a long time, and worked together at Sky Medix for fifteen years, developing the medical delivery drones and the DR1 prototype. Though David left Sky Medix due to his illness before the drones were complete, David considered Mitchell a good man and respected him greatly. Enemies After the outbreak, Mitchell was considered a failure and responsible for the loss of many lives. Most survivors believe he is testing on babies, and blame him personally for the failure of Sky Medix to stop the spread of the virus. Rick As the leader of the extremists that believed the virus was a good thing, Rick is obsessed with hindering Mitchell Scott's operations. Rick had Mitchell's son Kitch in his camp, and planned to use that to his advantage against Mitchell Scott, before being outmuscled by 4C's thugs. Rick considers Mitchell Scott and Sky Medix detrimental to the virus rooting out the weak and building a stronger generation. Abilities Mitchell is a gifted scientist, businessman and drone enthusiast. He is well-versed in drones, knowing both how to develop and build them, and appears to have knowledge of artificial intelligence, which he added to DR1. Mitchell spearheaded the research on the non-lethal strain of the virus, and knows how to develop vaccines. Also he's good at science and stuff. Appearance Mitchell is average height, has grey hair, wears glasses and a lab coat, and sports a scruffy beard, although photos of him from before the outbreak show Mitchell clean-shaven. Web Series Mitchell is in the web series. Movie And also the movie. Comic Aaaaaaaaand the comic. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Secondary Characters